Conventionally, tag or word clouds are known. This helps to identify frequently used words in a text document. Typically, the words are arranged arbitrarily in a “weighted” representation, wherein font size depicts a frequency of occurrence in a document. A bigger font corresponds to a more frequently used word, and a smaller font to a less frequently used word. However, arrangements such as these are of little use in a variety of scenarios where a solely visual representation is not available or otherwise difficult to access or process.